


Hannibal art

by schrootdinger



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23951764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schrootdinger/pseuds/schrootdinger
Summary: My card for more info
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [My card for more info](https://schrootdinger.carrd.co/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 𝘖𝘤𝘤𝘢𝘴𝘪𝘰𝘯𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺, 𝘐 𝘥𝘳𝘰𝘱 𝘢 𝘵𝘦𝘢𝘤𝘶𝘱 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘩𝘢𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘳...
> 
> [My card for more info](https://schrootdinger.carrd.co/)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God can’t save any of us because it’s inelegant. 
> 
> [My card for more info](https://schrootdinger.carrd.co/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to drop a big thanks here for Hannibal fandom for sharing and enjoying (specially on twitter) the first piece of this pack of art !


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Evil is just destructive? Storms are evil, if it's that simple.
> 
> [My card for more info](https://schrootdinger.carrd.co/)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 𝘋𝘰 𝘸𝘦 𝘵𝘢𝘭𝘬 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘦𝘢𝘤𝘶𝘱𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘶𝘭𝘦𝘴 𝘰𝘧 𝘥𝘪𝘴𝘰𝘳𝘥𝘦𝘳?
> 
> [My card for more info](https://schrootdinger.carrd.co/)


End file.
